Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to nozzles, systems containing them and methods of using them. In particular, this disclosure relates to nozzles that can produce bubbles from a liquid saturated with gas. The nozzles can produce micro bubbles which are desirable in bathing.
Background of the Invention
Nozzles are well known for controlling the direction or characteristics of a fluid flow as it exits an enclosed chamber or pipe.
Some nozzles are designed to cause liquid flowing through them (such as water) that is saturated with gas (such as air), to release gas in the form of micro bubbles. Micro bubbles are becoming popular in bathing. In a shower, for example, micro bubbles in the water can produce a pleasing bathing experience. Micro bubbles in the water of a bath can appear like a white cloud, otherwise known as a “milk bath,” which is similarly pleasing and may have some hygienic or health benefits.
While production of some micro bubbles may have some utility, it is preferred that the generation of micro bubbles be maximized otherwise, for example, bath water may have a relatively fewer micro bubbles and the appearance and/or effects may be correspondingly diminished. Maximizing the production of micro bubbles, however, typically requires rather complex nozzle systems that are therefore relatively expensive.
It would be advantageous if a relatively simple nozzle could be designed to compete with more complex and therefore more expensive designs and yet match or substantially match the degree of micro bubble production.